A Week In The Woods With Lilly
by peacheykeen
Summary: Lilly and Jackson are lost in the woods together. Neither of them know what to think anymore. Will they ever find their way back home? What happens when they discover feelings for each other? LACKSON.
1. Lost

A Week In The Woods With Lilly

**Full Summary: Lilly's camp-out in the woods is canceled. Jackson is on a bike-ride just before dinner. Lilly loses her map. Jackson doesn't take note to where he's going. They bump into each other, both not exactly sure where they are. Well, they're completely lost, actually. They both don't know what to think anymore. How about… a bit scared, a bit awkward, a bit of fun, a bit boring, a bit of torture, a bit strange, a bit confused. What does that equal? One crazy experience! **

**Chapter 1: Lost**

**Lilly's POV**

I stopped my car and got out of the it. I grabbed out my map and my shoulder bag and closed the door, I looked around, and then down at the map. I headed in the direction of where Miley and I were going to camp-out. She was meeting me there, and she's probably already set up the tents. I kept walking and stared at the map. The map flew out of my hands.

Oh god.

I chased after it. "Grr!" I kept chasing it. Finally it started to come down and it landed…in a lake! Damn! I ran over to the lake and took the map out of it. It was soggy and really wet. Half of it came off.

"Oh great!" I picked the other half off of the ground, which now was really dirty and now even harder to read.

"Grr!" Both of the parts were picked up by the wind again and flew away. I ran after it a bit, but soon it was gone to far I could barely see it.

"Damn." Oh, well I'll find where I'm supposed to go. I kept walking to where I thought I was supposed to go.

Miley's probably wondering where I am. I pulled out my phone and realized I had a text message.

'Hey Lilly cant come on the camping trip :( Soz! A Hannah thing came up last minute. We can go camping next weekend, k? Cya!'

Ok, now to find my way back to my car.

**Jackson's POV**

"You can fake this, only if you take this, you wanna lose control? You wanna lose control? You can fake this, only if you take this, you wanna lose control? You wanna lose contrrooll?" I sang to the song Discotech.

I'm on a bike ride and I have no clue where I'm heading, though, I'm sure I'll figure out where I am when I decide to head back home. I bike ride all the time, and I never pay attention to where I'm going and I always find my way home.

**Lilly's POV**

'Okay, it was this way to the car.' I thought and headed that way.

'Just more trees instead. Now I remember! It was this way!' I turned to my right and kept walking.

"Grr!" I yelled.

'Why does it have to be so difficult to find my way around?' I thought.

**Jackson's POV**

"Which came first? The music or the misery?" I sang to the Fall Out Boy song 'The Music or the Misery'.

'I wonder where I am.' I thought. 'Oh well, I'll find my way back. I always do.'

I kept singing not paying any attention to where I am at all and then…

"Woah!" I yelled as I flied of my bike and smacked onto the ground. "Ow." I said, rubbing my head.

I got up and saw a girl lying on the ground. She must have been what I hit. I took my earphones out and put it on the ground and rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking down at her to see if she was alright. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine. It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She replied.

"That makes two of us. You sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

I stuck out my hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"Lilly?"

"Jackson?"

"Why are you here?" We asked in unison.

She brushed herself off and said: "I was supposed to be on a camping trip with Miley."

"Oh, yeah. And then some Hannah thing came up. But I still don't get, why are you here if it was canceled?"

"I didn't get her text until I was here. Now I'm looking for my car. So why are you here?" Lilly replied.

"On a bike ride." I answered.

"So I guess you know your way around here."

"Nope. I'll be able to find my way home." I looked over at my bike. "I don't think I'll be able to ride home, though."

"Sorry bout that. You can come home in my car…if I can find it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I flopped on the ground. "We'll never find it!"

"We will." Jackson replied.

Just as he said that my eyes widened. "What is it?" He asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I forgot that I had this! I can call someone and they can come find us!"

"You have a phone! Call someone, now!" Jackson yelled.

"I can't get a signal." I said.

Jackson leaned down. "Get on my shoulders."

I got on his shoulders and he stood up. I punched in Oliver's number.

"Hello?" I heard Oliver say.

"Oliv-woah!"

BANG! I fell off Jacksons shoulders and onto the ground.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

I lifted my head. "Yeah." I looked over at my phone to see it smashed into pieces. "Actually, no I'm not okay." I let my head fall back on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacksons POV**

It was about 10:30 at night and we had been looking for Lilly's car since the phone broke. We never found it. Oh, and I had lost my bike. So we decided to stay the night and continue looking tomorrow.

Lilly grabbed a few things out of her.

A sleeping bag. A pillow. And her pyjamas.

"What a coincidence. Did you plan on getting lost in the woods?" I asked.

"No. I was going to go camping with Miley, remember?" Lilly replied.

"Right." I responded. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry."

"About what?" Lilly cocked an eyebrow.

"That you'll have to sleep on the cold hard ground." I said and grabbed the sleeping bag.

"Hey!" Lilly yelled and tugged on the sleeping bag, trying to get it off me. "Give it to me!" She yelled.

"No! I'm using it!"

"I brung it!"

"You lost your car! You don't deserve it!"

"You lost your bike! Youdon't deserve it!"

"A car is much bigger! How do you lose it?"

"How do you forget your way home if you ride your bike a lot?"

"You were the one who led us further into the woods!"

"That's your bad luck, you didn't have to follow me!"

"You should keep your phone on and then you wouldn't be lost!"

"But you would! And you'd be by yourself! Then there would be no way you'd be using a sleeping bag!"

"You smashed the phone!"

"You made me fall!"

"No! Your just a clutz!"

"You made me get on your shoulders!"

"Did not!"

"Well even if you didn't, you were moving and you made me fall!"

"I didn't make you fall and anyway you didn't have to get on my shoulders!"

"Boom!"

"Eek!" Lilly squealed.

She dropped the sleeping bag and ran over to me, hugging me and burying her face in my chest.

I let go of the sleeping bag too. "Oh, is wittle Lilly is afraid of thunder and lightening?" I teased.

She didn't say or do anything, she just stayed there with her face buried in my chest. I was kinda glad she didn't move, though. It was quite comfortable.

_Or maybe it's coz you've been in love with Lilly for a long time. _

**I am not in love with Lilly. Especially not for a long time.**

_Yeah right. Liar. Your to scared to admit to yourself you like Lilly._

**I'm not scared.**

_Your not man enough to admit you like your little sisters best friend._

**I am so.**

_Then admit it._

**No, I won't admit it, coz its not true.**

_Yes it is._

**No it's not.**

_Yes it is._

**No it's not!**

_Yes it is._

**Fine I admit. I'm in love with Lilly.**

_For a long time._

**Don't push it!**

"Eek!" Lilly squealed again as more lightening struck and thunder roared.

**Lilly's POV**

There was more thunder and lightening.

I will admit it, well I'm afraid of thunder and lightening, I'm sure you picked that up already, though.

Jackson put his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

I looked up at the grey sky as I felt something wet hit me on the face. Another couple of drops hit. About 30 seconds later it started pouring down rain.

Jackson took my hand. "Come on." He said and walked over to where the sleeping bag was and picked it up.

We sat down on the ground and he let go of my hand. He opened up the sleeping bag and laid it on top of both of us, making a little shelter.

Okay I wasn't expecting any of this, but would anyone.

I thought I was going to be sitting in front of a fire toasting marshmallows (yes, I brought marshmallows – yum!) somewhere where actually knew where I was with Miley, not lost in the woods with Jackson, with a sleeping bag laying on top of us coz there is storm. But strangely, I kinda like it.

**A/N: **Hope y'all liked the start of this story.

Please review and tell me if you did or didn't like it. Tell me all your suggestions and opinions too, if you want. Thanks.

**Love Jess xxx**


	2. Day 1

**A Week In The Woods With Lilly **

**Day 1**

_We sat down on the ground and he let go of my hand. He opened up the sleeping bag and laid it on top of both of us, making a little shelter._

_Okay I wasn't expecting any of this, but would anyone._

_I thought I was going to be sitting in front of a fire toasting marshmallows (yes, I brought marshmallows – yum!) somewhere where actually knew where I was with Miley, not lost in the woods with Jackson, with a sleeping bag laying on top of us coz there is storm. But strangely, I kind of like it._

I yawned. I had a crazy dream that Jackson and me were lost in the woods together. I looked around to see just trees and a lake and bushes and dirt.

_Oh shit! It was real!_

I had sleeping bag covering part of me and I was laying on something really comfy. I turned around to see that I was lying on Jackson. That's a bit awkward. Luckily, he was still asleep.

I pulled the sleeping bag off me and quietly got up and over to my stuff. I opened my bag and looked at the little portable clock I had. It was 7:30 AM. No wonder I'm still tired…and Jackson is still asleep.

I thought I would have something to eat (not much though – Jackson would be pretty mad if I didn't give him any food) and then was going to see if there were any interesting things around here.

But I'll make sure this time I know where I'm going.

After having a snack I got up off the ground, tiptoeing past Jackson and then going to see what was here (though, I don't think there would be much seeing it's the woods)

I heard a yawn and I turned around.

"Got any food?" Was the first thing Jackson said when he woke up.

_Guys sure do love food._

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you too."

"So do you?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yep."

I jumped straight up off the ground and over to me.

I got some food out of my bag and chucked it Jackson and off my way to look around and maybe find my car.

_What I don't get is how the heck did I lose car? I mean I know it's the woods and it's easy to get lost here but still how do I lose a car?_

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To look around."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"While were here _nothing_ is going to be a good idea, but maybe I'll figure out where exactly we are. And maybe I'll find the car." I replied. "And leave without you!"

"You better not!" He shouted.

I laughed.

It was weird because in a way I wanted to find where I left the car and go home but in another way I didn't. Strangely, hanging out with Jackson is fun.

"I'm coming." He said and walked over to me.

I walked over to the lake and sat by it.

"Are you gonna go in?" Jackson asked.

"Is it safe?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Are you gonna go in?"

"Yeah."

"Your crazy! It's like 10 degrees!"

"It's not that cold." He said and jumped in and started to shiver. "Okay, maybe it is."

"I'm gonna go back." I told him and started walking over to where our stuff was.

"Suit yourself." He said and dived under.

I lay down on the sleeping bag and pulled out a book from my shoulder bag. I looked up from my book when I heard a growl, but saw nothing.

_It's probably just Jackson trying to scare me. He probably thinks it's easy to scare me because I'm afraid of thunder and lightening._

I heard another growl, and again saw nothing there.

"Shut up Jackson! You're not going to scare me!" I yelled out and picked up my book again.

Another growl.

"Shut up Jackson!" I put my book down and got up to find Jackson.

I headed over to the lake, figuring he might still be close to there.

"You're really getting irritating!" I yelled as I heard another growl.

I heard some footsteps behind me. "You are not scaring me!"

I turned around but I didn't see Jackson standing there. I saw something else.

My eyes widened.

"You aren't Jackson."

It was a bear. A big gigantic brown bear!

It growled and I shrieked.

I started to shake.

_Maybe this isn't real! Maybe I'm dreaming! Maybe I never even got lost in the woods. Yeah, that's it; I'm just in my bed at home having a nightmare. That must be it! It better be it!_

I started to pinch myself but nothing happened.

_Oh god! This isn't a dream!_

"Uhh, hey, how are doing?" I said walking backwards.

I'm not quite sure why I was talking to a bear, maybe I thought it would go away or something like that if I did.

I continued to walk backwards, trembling.

"J-J-Jackson?" I called out, stuttering. "Jackson? Someone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was fantastic. I found out the bear was actually really nice and we sat down together, playing cards.

I wish I could say that.

Well, say it truthfully anyway.

I groaned out in pain. It didn't do much but it still hurt. It gave me a couple of scratches here and there; turns out it just wanted the food. And now I'm in pain _and_ we have no food.

I saw Jackson walking over soaking.

"Got a towel?" He asked and searched through our, well, my stuff.

"Hey, what happened to our food? I'm starving!" He looked over at me.

I graoned again in pain and Jackson turned to me. "Lilly are you okay?!" He asked looking worried.

_Since when does Jackson worry about me?_

"Just fine."

"What happened?" He asked looking concerned.

"Bear. Scratches. Food stole."

"Uh-huh…Are you sure, your okay?"

"A bit sore here and there apart from that great."

I got up slowly, hurting myself in the process. I'm surprised I didn't go unconscious. I kind of wished I did coz then I wouldn't be in as much pain for as long.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to look for the car. I'm sick of being here!" I told him.

I don't care if it was fun hanging out with Jackson anymore; I want to get home!

"I'm sore! We have no food! I have no clue were the hell my car is, which is so stupid – how the hell do I lose a bloody car? I don't know maybe coz I'm somewhere in the middle of the woods and have no bloody idea how to find my way out! Can things get any worse?!" I shouted madly.

"Woah! Calm down, Lilly." Jackson said. "Were in this together, I'll make sure everything is fine."

I have barely ever talked to Jackson (even though I've known him for ages) and he's being all nice and caring. It kind of freaks me out.

"I just want to get home." I said sadly and let out a loud sob.

"Me too." He agreed and hugged me, another thing that freaked me out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't find it. I'm not sure when we will. It's like it's some magic car that turned itself invisible or it flew off. Yeah, like the flying car on Harry Potter!

Luckily for us it was raining a bit so we saw our footprints and we could find our way back to were we left our stuff.

I lay down on the sleeping bag and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Jackson's POV**

I wonder what happened to Lilly. She wasn't making any sense before, quoting her, "Bear. Scratches. Food stole." It could mean anything.

Lilly could have fallen out of a tree because a bear cut it down…somehow. She could have accidentally scratched herself with a stick and at all the food. She could have scratched her toy bear with a stick, if she brung one. A bear could have stolen the food. Who knows, but whatever it was I don't reckon it would have been the last thing I thought.

I lay down next to her, putting my arm around her and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update! I wanted to finish Loving Hannah, Not Miley. Which I have now so I'm updating this. I have started the sequel to LHNM but I'm going to try and update both of them quickly as well.

Hope you liked the second chapter. I know, sorry, not much happened. I can't really think of much to happen so if anyone has any ideas don't hesitate to tell me!

Please review!

**Love Jess xxx**


	3. Day 2

**A Week In The Woods With Lilly**

**Day 2**

I woke up with a throbbing headache, and not only that, my body was still really sore. I some how pulled myself up seeing I was really tired.

I looked over at Jackson to see him still sleeping.

_I think I'll take a swim in the lake that will hopefully wake me up._

I headed over to the lake and sat down next to it. I put my hands in it to see if the temperature was fine.

I pulled my top over my head and chucked on the ground. Same as what I did with my shorts. I fiddled around at my back to find the hook for my bra.

_Jackson's not awake yet. It doesn't matter._

I unhooked it and put it down with the rest of my clothes and then took off my undies so I was completely naked.

I squinted over to my stuff to see if Jackson was still asleep. I couldn't see him properly but I was sure he was.

I dived into the lake and after a few seconds under water I pulled myself up. It was quite cold, (probably because it was only about 8:30, 9:00 in the morning) but apart from that it was nice.

I swam around for what seemed quite a while lost in thoughts.

I dove under the water and swam around and then pulled myself up to catch my breath and noticed Jackson standing by the lake.

_Please don't have seen my pile of clothes! My underwear is there! He'll know I'm naked._

He wasn't very close to my clothes so I didn't think so.

_But maybe I wanted him to see them._

Lilly! Don't think like that! It's not true anyway! It just came across my mind!

"How's the water?"

"Fine." I replied.

Don't come in!

_Maybe I want him to._

No I don't!

"I guess I'll come in as well then."

Just as he was about to jump in I yelled out.

"No! You don't want to! It's freezing in here!" I pretended shivered.

He looked at me confused. "But you just said the water was fine."

"I-I was lying. Yep lying."

"Uh-huh." Jackson looked at me weirdly and jumped in.

My eyes widened.

_Why? Why? _I yelled in my mind. _Why not? _

Stop thinking like that Lilly!

He started to swim over to me and quickly swam away.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Uh, just fine, of course I am, not tense, not at all! Why would I be tense? I'm fine. Oh yes I'm fine. Yes I am!" I tried to sound convincingly but I knew it didn't work.

He continued to swim over to me and I continued to swim away.

_Don't come over to me! Don't! But then maybe I want him to._

Why am I thinking like this? Of course I don't want him to! This is Jackson, Miley's older brother! I can't be thinking like this! I shouldn't be anyway!

"Arghh!" I yelled out in frustration.

He raised his eyebrows and ducked under.

Please tell me he doesn't have his eyes open! Please tell you can't see in this water!

He came up for breath and his expression on his face looked as if he didn't see anything.

_But maybe I wanted him to see something._

Okay now this is just disgusting.

I buried my face in my hands.

I don't want these things to happen. I just thought of it.

"I'm refreshed now, I'm gonna go. See ya." Jackson said and got out.

Thank god!

"Bye." I replied awkwardly.

He looked down at my pile of clothes.

Oh great!

He looked back over at me and winked before he walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson's stomach rumbled.

_Oh great, I forgot, we have no food!_

I grabbed my bag, hoping we still had a bit of food left. We didn't.

His stomach rumbled again.

_Oh great! Now I just realized how hungry I am!_

"By the time we get home were gonna be really thin." Jackson said.

"Yep."

I had said barely anything today after my swim. I still felt really awkward so I tried to stay away from him anytime I got. I thought about going back in the lake so I'd be away from him but then stopped myself. That would make everything even more awkward.

"I am going to die!" I shouted.

"You are not going to die! We will find something to eat." Jackson told me.

But I wasn't really referring to dying from hunger I was actually talking about this morning.

"Think positive!"

Somehow I got this morning off my mind and then started to think about being lost in the woods. Great. Whatever I think about isn't good.

I glanced over at him. "How can I think positive when were are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food or anything! We don't even have two blankets! We have to share!"

I don't think I should have said that end part.

Jackson looked down at the ground, uncomfortably, which I did as well.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I sighed miserably and then started to yell again. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?! I'm about to crack!"

_I think I already have._

Jackson walked over to me. "Come on, we'll look for something to eat."

"What, like grass or something?!"

I looked at the ground and realized there wasn't even any grass, there was just dirt. There isn't even grass and he expects to find something else? Great.

"We'll find something, we'll have to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed miserably. We had been searching for hours and had found absolutely nothing. I am in the worst mood in the entire world!

"Were gonna die!" I shouted out again but from hunger this time. "Were gonna die, I tell you!"

"Lilly, we are not going to die. We just have to keep searching."

I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands.

"Well, you go ahead, but I'm staying here. I give up."

"Oh, no you don't!" He grabbed my head and pulled me up off the ground.

My feet were killing me I was dehydrated not to mention starving and lightheaded but I continued on my way searching for food, I'm not sure how though.

I felt like one of those animals that lived in the woods and had to search for their food.

Wait, I am pretty much that expect I'm a person _not_ an animal.

I groaned. "We've been searching for hours, we are not going to find anything."

I looked over at Jackson who had completely ignored what I had said and was staring at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, confused.

He didn't answer the question instead he cried out yelling, "Food! We found food! Oh glorious food!"

Jackson ran over to a tree and I realized what he was talking about.

"Apples! Sweet delicious beautiful apples!" He yelled.

"Jackson what's the time?" I asked.

"12:30. Why?"

I thought for a second and then answered.

"Usually round this time of the day I would be eating a delicious lunch," I paused.

Usually I wouldn't take notice to how delicious it was, even if it wasn't.

"And now I've been searching for ages just to find apples." It's the only thing we have so I had to be appreciative. "Beggars can't be choosers."

We found food! We found food! Yay! Yay! Yay! Who cares if it's only apples? We still found food! Well Jackson did, but that is not the point!

"Lilly aren't you excited at all?"

I sat down on the ground. "Oh I am, just too sore and tired to seem enthusiastic."

Jackson grabbed one of the branches and pulled himself into the tree.

"Why are you climbing the tree?"

He didn't respond he just looked up and I noticed all of the apples were at the top of the tree.

"It's really high." I said sounding concerned.

And truth was, I kind of am concerned.

"I'll be fine!" He said and continued to climb up the tree.

I lay on the ground and watched him climb. He got close to the top and started picking the apples of the branches.

"I'll throw the apples down and you catch them." He called out to me.

"Okay." I muttered and stood up.

I would catch a few apples and then put them on the ground to get more. I didn't care if the ground was dirty. I was hungry, and that's all that matters to me.

"How many do we need?" I yelled out to him.

After a few seconds he replied. "I have know idea. It could be any amount."

Jackson started climbing right up the top. He grabbed a branch and swung around with one hand to the other side of the tree, so if he let go he'd fall straight on the ground.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you trying to impress me or something?" I said jokingly.

"N-no." He stuttered. "I just like to climb trees. And swing on them."

"Well go back around on the other side so you wont fall."

"Lilly, I'm fine." He told me.

"Just come out of the tree, we have enough apples."

"Why don't you come up instead?"

Is he trying to pick a fight with me? "Jackson, just go around to the other side." "Fine, fine." Jackson muttered. He put his other arm on the branch and started to pull himself up. I watched him get his way up onto the tree. He grabbed onto the tree trunk making his way back onto the other side of the tree. Oh crap! He started to stumble. I noticed Jackson start to trip on another branch that was in his way. "Shit!" He yelled. "You okay?" I yelled back with panic in my voice. The tree was pretty high up. 

"Yeah, fine."

He started to trip on the branch again.

"Woah!" He yelled out as he started to fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Cliffy! Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think Lilly got a bit horny in this chapter LOL! Please review!

**Love Jess xxx**


End file.
